


Monster Under Bed(Hiatus)

by NotMyJams



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyJams/pseuds/NotMyJams
Summary: Hatsuharu was torn. On one hand, he was relieved, but on the other, he couldn't let go of Rin. They would have never lasted. There was too much hurt between them.After saving a stranger from death, Hatsuharu gets a taste of a world crueler than his. There were no rules. No regards. Only survival.But he won't be alone in facing the monsters lurking under the beds.[I suck at summaries. Read if you want.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If I owned Fruits Basket, I would be driving around a Tesla, own a panda and end world hunger. But that is obviously not true so...  
> I only own the main character and other characters I made up.  
> IMPORTANT: To be honest, I read only 3 volumes of Furuba almost 9 years ago. The characters can be OOC and the plot might be AU.

It didn’t hurt. In fact, he couldn’t feel a thing. He could taste the metallic blood flowing from his mouth, but he knew it would stop soon. That was the curse he was born with. Closing his light brown eyes, he exhaled slowly, pushing dirt away from him. This was worse than a nightmare. But it didn’t hurt at all.

***

Hatsuharu Sohma was a cow. Literally, he was just turning the hall in the main house, when suddenly he ran into Tohru, the girl who was recently introduced as someone who knew about the family curse, and was living with Yuki, Shigure and Kyou. They had brought her over to introduce her to Akito, the family head who had been curious about the girl. And he said curious in the lightest term possible.

But, now that he was turned, he decided to leave the house to roam freely in the surrounding forests. And think freely. The main house was suffocating. It reminded him too much her. He had been planning to move out and live with Momoji, perhaps near the school. He just hadn’t plucked the courage to ask Akito about it. He figured the reaction wouldn’t be pleasant.

But the reminder of Rin was everywhere and it was tearing him apart. He had loved her. But at the same time, he was relieved to let her go. She was too fragile for him. For his moods. He couldn’t live with himself if he snapped at her one day. It would put him on the same pedestal as her tormentors. She had gone for therapy in a hospital, and he would visit sometimes. She was smiling more, which made his chest tight. He could never have her smile. Her doctor assured him that she was receiving the best treatment and was on a very steady road to recovery.

A branch snapped below him, and he awoke from his thoughts, only to find that not only was he lost, but also very naked. He looked around to find some way out but saw green everywhere. It was getting dark. He wasn’t scared of animals or anything, but nevertheless, a shiver ran down his spine from the eeriness. Dark angry clouds were gathering above him as well, threatening to pour water on him. As he continued walking his path, he could faintly smell blood. It could be a dead animal or something and he wanted to spare his eyes, but something in him was pushing him forward. Pushing the giant leaf aside, he stepped forward to a grotesque scene, that stopped him dead. 

There was a woman…? She was lying face down, a pool of blood soaking her..what looked like wedding gown. There was a wall of stone a couple feet behind her. Judging from her bent arm, she must have fallen off the cliff above. She must be surely dead. There was no way…..!

But the twitch in her finger said otherwise. Her long ash brown hair covered her face, but nevertheless Hatsuharu approached her slowly.  
“Please be alive. Please be alive.” he chanted under his breath, before picking the unbent pale wrist to check for pulse. He was no doctor, but he could tell there was one beating under this one. He turned over the person slowly, gasping in surprise at the elegant features on this face. Dark lashes falling shy on sculpted cheekbones, a straight nose and full lips. She was ethereal. Surprisingly, beside some deep scratches on the right cheek, there was no other notable injury on her face. Perhaps, she didn’t fall. 

Nevertheless, Hatsuharu picked up the woman slowly and turned to what he hoped was the right way to the house. The sun was almost hidden below the horizon and judging by the state of this woman, she won’t make it if he waited long. For the second time in his life, Hatsuharu prayed for a miracle. 

***

Sore. That’s what he felt when he woke up. It was normal. His eyes fluttered opened, and immediately stiffened. He was not where he was supposed to be. Raising from the bed, he observed the small room. It seemed like an office of some sort, with medical tools in a plate next to him and some bloody gauze, he assumed was on him at some point. He wasn’t in the wedding dress anymore either, just a simple white shirt and black slacks. They must belong to whoever owned this office. 

 

Hatori sighed quietly as he went to his office. Hatsuharu had brought him a half-dead person from the forest, who he didn’t mind treating, but he could feel Akito’s temper rising. He had stayed up most of the night, treating the man. It was strange though, a man wearing a wedding dress. Hatori didn’t judge or anything of the sort, but if he assumed if the wedding happened the same day as getting injured… he couldn’t imagine what the person was feeling. 

He checked the time. It was 5 am, which meant the man should be asleep. The injuries weren’t life threatening, yet somehow the tears and the blood on the dress made him think otherwise. He opened the door quietly and closed it behind, only to come face-to-face with bright glaring eyes. Shock slowly registered as a he felt a cold metal pressed against his neck. 

“Where am I?” 

The man asked in a hoarse voice. Hatori breathed slowly, making sure not to make sudden moves as the knife would cut him with any move.  
“You’re at my residence. My...family member found you and I treated your wounds.”

“Tch.” the man threw the knife on my table and backed away. 

“Guess I owe you a thanks.” He walked over to the window. Hatori watched in confusion as the man opened the window, letting in the heavy rain, “But I didn’t need any saving.”

“Wait!” Hatori lurched forward as the man put on leg out the window, “You’re still injured!”

The man jerked his thumb to the gauze on the bed. It was only faintly bloody.

“I think I’m ok, doc.”

Without another word, the man jumped out the window and Hatori panicked, rushing to the window. Looking down, he couldn’t see any movement. The door opened.

“What’s happening? You’re getting soaked.”

Hatori turned to Hatsuharu, with a look on his face as if he had seen a ghost. Hatsuharu felt uneasy as he had rarely seen this expression on the reserved doctor. 

“He jumped out the window.”

“He?”

“The patient in the wedding dress. The one you brought in. He just…”

Hatori was at loss of words, Hatsuharu pushed the doctor aside to look out. He squinted his eyes, but the rain reduced his visibility.

“Shouldn’t we look for...him? I thought he was a girl.” 

“No. It’s raining too heavily and Akito is not happy as it is…”

Hatsuharu frowned and looked out the window again. But there was nothing but the quiet sound of raindrops hitting the trees. He hated the feeling of helplessness seeping into him. With Rin, he could help. But this stranger....He could just hope they were okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this doesn't have Hatsuharu. Next chapter for sure. Just a bit of background. I think starting from ch3, the chapters will be a bit more longer. I noticed that I never mentioned the main character's name; you'll find out next chapter.

There were certain rules in his world. Don’t draw attention. Don’t trust anyone. And the most important…

Never betray the family. 

Glancing at the large iron wrought gate, the man tensed up, pushing his wet hair out of his face. He had broken the most important rule. His welcome was surely not going to be pleasant. Nevertheless, he couldn’t be a coward and run away. It was his task, that he himself failed. Albeit, there were some complications, but it was his responsibility after all.

Plucking whatever courage was left, he pushed the gates. Surprisingly, they were well-oiled ad did not creak. Thunder crackled over the mansion, warning him of the punishment that waited for him inside. As he walked up the stone paved path, the front door opened, and the light turned on inside, displaying an empty foyer.

They knew he was here.

He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. An object whizzed past his face, and lodged itself in the wood of the door. He felt a faint sting on his cheek, and upon inspection, felt there was a small cut. The object was an ordinary kitchen knife. He pulled it out the door, having a feeling that he would need it later.

Upon entering the garnished living room, the first thing he noticed was a woman draped over the sofa, watching him with half-closed eyes. She had a wine glass in one heavily jeweled hand, which was actually filled with blood of some unfortunate victim. On the other, she beckoned the man to come close and have a seat on a chair across from her. 

“So, you decided to show your face here, despite knowing what exactly is going to happen?”

The woman asked with a light smile on her painted red lips, yet there was nothing humorous about the situation. Despite the fact, the tension could be cut with a knife, the man was an epitome of calmness. At least on the outside.

“...”

The woman rose into a sitting position, crossing her legs over. With a sudden jerk, the man found himself covered in blood, and the woman’s glass empty. He made no move to react. How could he when her eyes burned holes in him. He clenhed his jaw in preparation of an assault of any sort.

“You had one job.” she spoke with quiet fury, “one job, that cost us an entire alliance. Do you even understand the gravity of the situation?”

“...”

The man remained silent. The woman’s fury rose at his lack of response. In a flash, she left a bright red handprint on his cheek.

“I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE A MUTE.” 

Finally, he stood and bowed deeply.

“I apologize for my actions.”

The woman looked exasperated. 

“Apology? That’s it? That’s not enough. You should know that more than anyone else.”

She stared at his face, searching for some sense of logic or reason.

“What happened?” she finally asked, seeing his expressionless face. She raised him, and albeit he was a little naive, but he was not stupid.

“It was almost successful. Until mercenaries showed up.”

“Mercernaries?! What were they doing there? Who hired them?”

“....”

He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t tell her the full story. She exhaled.

“Who was the target?”

“Me.”

“And then?”  
“I eliminated them. But other circumstances happened.”

“What circumstances?”

The man bowed again. 

“I wish to be exiled.”

The woman’s eyes were wide as saucers. Exiled?! Does this boy know what he is saying? She put her hand on his shoulders and straightened him. He would rather exile himself, than give up information. She didn’t know whether he was being wise or stupid. But the serious look on his face...she trusted him.

“How bad is it?”

“....”

The woman smiled wryly, “That bad, huh? Alright. I will not exile you but instead grant you asylum. You must hide yourself well, blend in with the humans. I will spread the word that you are dead. That way, no one will come looking for you. Go far away from here. Don’t ever come back into this world, if you want to survive.”

The man nodded. He was prepared. But slowly, his face crumpled. To leave behind everything he had known….to leave behind the woman who raised him, his mother figure…

Sensing the emotional turmoil, the woman brought him close and wrapped her arms around him. He responded with the same. 

“I should have never asked you to do this in the first place. This wasn’t your mission in the first place. I thought you would be just a temporary replacement but...to think it would end like this...”

They pulled apart, eyes shining from emotion a bit. But, they don’t cry. They knew, in the world they live, this would happen eventually.

“I think you deserve this chance to be normal. Be well.” 

The male’s lips cracked a small smile.

“I’ll be always grateful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't have to leave a comment or anything(unless you want to).


End file.
